Vert
by LonelyD
Summary: Stannis ne dort presque plus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la mort de son frère. / S2.


Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Personnages et couples : Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon.

Rating : K+ pour la référence à la mort d'un personnage.

Genre : Family/Angst.

Note : un texte écrit en cadeau à Isamajor sur tumblr pour Noël que je m'étais fait un plaisir d'écrire puisqu'il me trottait dans la tête depuis deux bons mois. Il se déroule durant la saison 2 ( ou le deuxième roman ) après la mort de Renly. Il fait référence aux cauchemars et aux insomnies dont est sujet Stannis après la mort de Renly et revient sur sa relation conflictuelle avec son petit frère. Le texte a un petit côté fantastique et en utilise donc certains ressorts, comme les fantômes ou les maisons hantées. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Le vent souffle par la fenêtre si fort qu'il aurait pu en être réveillé s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été. Depuis quelques semaines, il ne dort plus. Il reste allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer le plafond toute la nuit. Parfois, lorsque la fatigue le prend – ou lorsque Melisandre parvient à l'apaiser – il s'endort pour mieux se réveiller, en sueur et le cœur sur le poids d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Il entend les bruits de pas dans la boue, le froissement de la toile de tente qui se soulève, le soupir de Renly et le crissement de la lame qui s'enfonce tendrement dans son cœur. Puis viennent les cris, ceux de Brienne de Tarth d'abord, puis ceux du campement alertés parce que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va pas non, Renly est mort. _Le roi est mort_ , entend-il.

Ses yeux, les siens, sont pourtant toujours ouverts et il peine ne serait-ce qu'à les fermer.

Il ne voit la scène que derrière un filtre sombre, mais toujours le regard surpris de son frère traverse le brouillard – et le poignarde à son tour.

Il soulève les draps qui le recouvre, se lève et s'accoude à la fenêtre. De là il surplombe la falaise en contrebas, la mer et la plage. Dragonstone n'a jamais rien été d'autre qu'un vulgaire caillou. Il n'y a rien à gouverner ici, rien à voir, rien à faire hormis se préparer à la conquête de Westeros, plus à l'est encore, mais Stannis n'est pas un Targaryen, il n'est pas un conquérant – il n'est ni Aegon, ni Robert. Le royaume est sien par le droit et le sang et chaque seconde de plus passée en cette demeure lui rappelle les humiliations qu'il subit.

La porte grince et le parquet craque. Seule Melisandre est désormais autorisée dans ses appartements, même la reine n'y a plus droit – à quoi bon ?

Ce n'est pas elle. La prêtresse dort à ces heures de la nuit.

Il lui suffirait de se retourner pour découvrir l'intrus qui se faufile dans sa chambre, mais il sait. Les cauchemars qui le réveillent ne sont rien en fin de compte aux heures passées éveillé à parler à un fantôme.

Il le verrait presque se tenir à côté de lui, se pencher par la fenêtre et contempler lui aussi cette misérable demeure. Il reconnaîtrait même ses affreuses chemises d'un vert émeraude criard et ses moqueries acerbes toujours tournées vers lui – le _Lord de Dragonstone_.

– Tu n'as jamais été roi, rétorque Stannis, les dents serrées.

 _Toi non plus._

C'est pourtant le titre dont il se pare – _Stannis de la Maison Baratheon, le Premier du nom, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume_ –, le titre qui lui revient.

 _Pourquoi devoir t'en convaincre alors ? Tu sembles ne même plus y croire toi-même._

– Qu'en sais-tu, toi ? Il t'a suffi que tu annonces ta volonté de prétendre au Trône pour que tous se massent derrière toi. Tu n'étais pas un guerrier, à peine un seigneur. Ils n'ont pourtant eu aucun mal à te suivre parce qu'il t'aimait. Présente leur un cochon qui leur sourit, vêtu d'une couronne et de beaux atours, ils en feront un roi.

 _Serais-tu tombé si bas que tu ne puisses rien trouver de plus mordant que de me comparer à un cochon ? Je suis déçu._

Il croit le voir esquisser un sourire, mais se reprend.

– Tu es mort, c'est tout ce que tu es.

 _A qui la faute ?_

– La tienne propre. Ne blâme pas les vivants pour ce qui t'es arrivé.

 _C'est donc ainsi que tu te persuades pour t'endormir ?_

– Si je dormais la nuit, je ne serai pas là à discuter avec toi, t'entendre me taquiner de tes piques inutiles qui ne font plus rire personne.

 _Je sais que cela t'effraie, ce qui s'est passé. Je sais aussi que tu t'en sens responsable et que tu me regrettes._

Le vent se met à entrer en bourrasques dans sa chambre. Il en viendrait presque à se couvrir le visage pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il frissonne à l'air frais. Ses oreilles sifflent.

Mais il ne regrette pas –

 _Tu n'en dors plus, tu passes tes journées à chasser ces images de ta tête, tes nuits à les éviter. Elles t'accaparent tout entier, comment peux-tu encore prétendre qu'elle ne te touche pas ?_

Il préfère ne rien s'avouer, ne rien dire non plus. Melisandre sait les cauchemars, mais ne peut rien y faire. Il en a glissé un mot à Davos, rien de plus. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'il passe ses nuits à le voir et l'entendre lui ressasser les mêmes rengaines moralisatrices. Ils le prendraient pour un fou – et les fous n'ont rien à faire sur le Trône.

Ces choses lui passeront, lorsque le temps aura calmé les chocs que cette mort qui compte – après tout, proche ou non, Renly a été son frère, ils ont grandi ensemble – a laissé sur son esprit.

Il ne reste déjà plus si longtemps éveillé et les cauchemars se font toujours plus opaques. Bientôt, il ne le _verra_ même plus.

Stannis fait volteface, placide, et tombe nez à nez avec, dans le coin de la pièce, une ombre. Elle n'est rien de plus que l'ombre de la nuit, celle projetée par la lune contre les meubles qui habitent sa chambre. Il tourne sur lui-même et inspecte d'un regard certain cette pièce si austère.

Il n'y a plus que des ombres en sa demeure - et celle de son frère qui s'envole dès le jour levé.

Le vent souffle une dernière fois avant de se taire et la porte claque fort. Stannis se recouche, l'esprit presque tranquille car les bruits ont cessé dans sa chambre – et dans son cœur. Il s'endort presque aussitôt.

Pour la première fois, depuis des semaines, il dort d'une traite. Il se lève, plus en forme que jamais, et d'un pas décidé sort de sa chambre. Un morceau de tissu tombe à terre lorsqu'il ouvre la porte. Il le ramasse et l'examine.

Il n'a pourtant jamais porté de vert émeraude.


End file.
